Bioinformatics Core ? Summary The mission of the Bioinformatics Core is to provide bioinformatics support and training for investigators within the Vermont Genetics Network (VGN). The Core provides computational analysis of life sciences data for all investigators in the VGN network. Many experimental methods produce large data sets requiring the use of computational tools to fully analyze them. Modern instruments employed in research projects such as whole genome sequencing or cancer biomarker discovery produce protein, RNA and DNA data sets that are too large to be analyzed by most bench scientists. The Bioinformatics Core works with investigators and their students to provide analyses that help answer questions related to their experimental data. The Bioinformatics Core utilizes a large computer server coupled to a large data storage array for most bioinformatics work. The internal infrastructure yields a very cost effective solution for providing bioinformatics services. Internal controls are developed on a per project basis to ensure high quality results for all investigators. The Core provides experimental design, power analysis, and data analysis in genomics, transcriptomics and proteomics. Specifically, the Core assists users from VGN Baccalaureate Partner Institutions (BPI) and UVM, as well as others, in proteomics informatics, genomics and biostatistics analysis, functional analysis, software and database development, as well as training in bioinformatics and access to shared resources. The Administrative Core will assess performance and the Bioinformatics Core?s impact on the VGN mission. It will assist with implementation of best practices identified by the external evaluator, Dr. Joy Livingston, the Internal Steering Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the AAAS Research Competitiveness Program consultants. The Bioinformatics Core provides a high level of expertise in bioinformatics, ensuring the support needed to design, conduct, analyze, interpret, and manage results requiring or facilitated by informatics applications. Continuing to provide these services to our BPIs and through the State of Vermont in INBRE 4 will promote a culture of research.